


Home

by shipnuggets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hyperventilation, James background, James had a sister, James' family died, M/M, Making Up, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Post Season 7, So don't read this if that triggers you, injured keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: He extends his hand towards me. "So, we’re friends now?"I take his hand and shake it while I say "Yes, yes we are"After that, he looks unsure of what to do. So I say "Now that we’re friends, can’t you get me out of here?"Aka James visits Keith in the hospital. They make up and slip out together.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipnuggets

Today is the tenth day since I woke up in the hospital. I am bruised and scratched all over and I have a few bruised ribs. The doctors said that I’m very lucky, since the crash was the worst on my part. All of the paladins have to stay in the hospital for at least fourteen days, so the doctors can know for sure that there won’t be any complications. Those fourteen days go by so slowly, they feel like fourteen years. I’m so fucking bored, I just want to get out of here and do something. I’m glad Kosmo keeps me company most of the day and my mom visits me often, so at least I won’t go insane. She tries to visit me every morning and evening. The rest of the day she has to work with everyone else from the rebellion. Sometimes, she brings Kolivan with her. Since we saved him from the druid, he is a lot softer towards all of us. I’m starting to think that something is going on between him and my mom. Kolivan will never be able to replace my dad. But of all the people on this earth, I think he comes closest to feeling like a dad to me.  
Then there’s Shiro of course. He is very busy with being one of the leaders, so he tries to visit me everyday but he isn’t always successful on that part. The scouts have discovered that a few of the pilots that died during the Galra invasion are hostages on a Galra ship. Adam is one of them. So of course all of Shiro’s attention is focused on freeing Adam. But he still keeps me updated on the progress of the rebellion and the healing of the other paladins. They all are back to their old selves, except for me and Hunk since we crashed the hardest. Hunk is almost healed and will probably be able to leave the hospital in a week. The doctors told me that I’ll have to stay here for at least another two or three weeks to let my ribs heal. I had no idea how I would ever survive even another day in this boring place.

Until today. James Griffin enters my room. Apart from the necessary words, we haven’t really spoken since I arrived on earth. He doesn’t sit down on the chair for visitors, but stand besides my bed. "Hello Kogane".  
"Hello" I murmur back.  
"You’re probably wondering why I, of all people, am here, right?"  
My silence seems to provide him with the answer he was looking for, so he continues.  
"I came to say that you’re... actually.. uhm.. pretty badass nowadays. You did well during our mission and well.. everything after that."  
"Oh… I never expected you to say something like that to me" I answer. "And besides, weren’t I always badass?"  
He huffs and says "You were more of a troublemaker back then. You really matured out there." he makes a gesture pointing towards the roof.  
"When I was in space you mean? Yeah I think that almost dying multiple times could have caused me to mature indeed."  
He laughs at that and I join him. It’s actually pretty nice to have someone you can make self-deprecating jokes to without them taking it seriously and acting like a psychologist and all.  
So I say "You know, you’ve matured too actually"  
"You’re the first to say so Kogane."  
He doesn’t continue and for a moment we just stare at each other.  
Then he says "I actually came here to.. uhh.. a.. apologize. Back at the Garrison I was kind of a dick towards you. So... I’m sorry."  
He spills out the ‘I’m sorry’ quickly, like it’s something to be ashamed of.  
"Apology accepted."  
His mouth kinda falls open when he gets the fact that this is all I’m gonna say. And that sight makes me laugh. I haven’t laughed like this since… well since a long time.  
"Got ya"  
He grins at that, so I continue: "I’m sorry too, you know. I was a brat and I shouldn’t have hit you. I knew I was ruining it for you and the others and I still did it. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry."  
He extends his hand towards me. "So, we’re friends now?"  
I take his hand and shake it while I say "Yes, yes we are"  
After that, he looks unsure of what to do. So I say "Now that we’re friends, can’t you get me out of here?"  
"I should’ve known there was a reason you befriended me" he jokes.  
"No seriously. I think I’m going crazy if I stay here any longer. I want to get up. I want to train. I want to help you guys. I feel so terribly useless here."  
"Well, technically you are." His straight face brakes seconds after he said that and he grins. "I heard your ribs were bruised. So they still have to heal right? I heard you have to stay here for another two or three weeks."  
"Are you my mom Griffin? I’m feeling fine. As long as I take my painkillers it won’t hurt. The doctors even told me that light exercise is necessary. They made me squeeze my shoulder blades and teached me some breathing exercises to restore my flexibility. Like that’s enough for me. I’ve gone through worse than this. I can handle it."  
"But what do you even plan on doing in this state?"  
"I want to train with you. Please just get my out of here. There must be a place where you can take me without anyone noticing. Please, James."  
We’ve never used each others first names before, so I know that he’ll understand my despair if I call him that.  
"Hmm it’s that bad huh. You’ve never liked sitting still. Let me help you get up."  
"I can do that myself perfectly fine."  
I stand up and walk towards the door.  
James comes after me. "You sure you don’t want me to support you?"  
"Nah I’ll manage"  
"Alright then, let's go to my room."  
"Y-your room?"  
"Yes, my room. Or do you want to walk around in that hospital gown?"  
I feel a bit flustered as I remember my scarce clothing. It feels very uncomfortable not wearing any underwear when not sitting in a bed. So I follow James to his room.

When we arrive, he starts rummaging through his closet, so I get the opportunity to look around in his room. He lives alone, since there’s only one two-persons bed. The room is fairly impersonal, except for a few pictures of what I suppose is his family. I remember that I haven’t seen him with family members since I returned.  
James turns and hands me a pack of clothes. "I suppose you aren’t wearing anything besides that gown, right? So I added a clean pair of boxers. What’s your shoe size? Here, you can try a pair of mine, since I think our sizes are about the same." He hands me a pair of shoes too.  
"What happened to your family?" I couldn't help asking.  
"The Galra killed all of them. Even our dog."  
"I’m sorry."  
"Thanks, but it’s alright. I grieved and now I can finally move on. I lived my life according to their wishes. I always had to be the best of the best. I can finally control my own life and do what I want. Of course it hurts me that they’re gone. It hurts me so much, but I can finally be who I want to be. I don’t have to color inside the lines anymore."  
I’m speechless. This is a side of him I never knew he had. His behaviour in the past makes sense now.  
"I didn’t know that. Wow, that's..’ I don’t know how to finish my sentence. But I don’t have to, because he says "Enough about me. You can get changed so we can go and do something."  
He turns around and waits till I’m ready.  
We are about the same height, so his clothes fit well. It is a standard Garrison cadet uniform, so he must have worn it a lot. Somehow, that’s a comforting thought.  
"You can turn" I say. I’m only wearing the trousers yet, but it feels stupid to let him look the other way while I’m presentable. Is that a blush on his face when he sees me? I put on the t-shirt, it’s a black v-neck, and put the jacket over the t-shirt, without zipping it.  
"Do you.." we say at the same time.  
We both grin and he tells me to go first.  
"Wanna go to one of the small training rooms?" I ask him.

We’ve been training for about 20 minutes when I dodge his hit. I feel a sharp pain in my chest. It makes me cough, but that only increases the pain. I’m having difficulty breathing, so my breathing speeds up automatically. I sit down and try to stay calm, but it hurts. It hurt so much. My painkillers must have worn off some time ago. "Keith are you alright. Do you need a doctor?" I’m startled when I feel his breath in my neck. I didn’t notice him crouching next to me.  
I’ve never hyperventilated before, so it’s scary. He must have experience with people hyperventilating, since he puts a bag around my mouth and nose. I’ve got no idea where he got that bag so fast, but I couldn't care less about that right now. He keeps it in place with one hand and he supports the back of my head with the other. He keeps talking me through it the entire time : "It’s alright Keith." "I’m here with you" "Please breath in your belly, not your chest. Can you do that for me Keith?" "You’ll get through this, you’re the bravest person I know." 

After a while my breath steadies. When i take in my surroundings, I notice that we’re both sitting on the ground and that James’ hand rubs in soothing circles over my back. When I look up, I see he’s deep in thoughts with a pained expression. It hurts me to see him like that. I must be very confused from the hyperventilation. "How did you know what to do?" I ask him.  
He looks at me and answers "My little sister used to have panic attacks."  
"I didn’t know you had a sister. What’s her name?"  
"Anna."  
"I’m really sorry James." I say and put my hand on his knee.  
"Since when do we call each other by our first names?" he teases.  
"I guess that’s part of our truce"  
We laugh at that and fall into a comfortable silence and I stare at my hand in my lap, the other still on his knee. I don’t remove it, since his hand is still on my back. I’m not gonna lose to him. When I look up, I notice James looking at me.  
"How can someone like me ever be the bravest person you know?" I ask, coming back to what he said when I was hyperventilating.  
"Keith, don’t ever talk that way about yourself. You really are the bravest person I’ve ever known."  
Suddenly his other hand, the one that’s not on my back cups my face. He continues:  
"And you’re also the most amazing person I know. You're the most beautiful person I know. But don’t tell anyone I said that, because I’ll deny it."  
I cross the little space left between our faces and kiss him to shut him up. His lips are very soft and perfect for kissing, not that I’ll ever tell him that. Just too sappy.  
Our kiss deepens. We kiss each other passionately, like we’re starving and the others mouth is the last bit of food in the world. Does that sound cliché? Yes, it probably does. But I don’t care, since it feels so good. I don’t know what I expected when I leaned in, or what I was feeling. I didn’t even know I liked James, but right here and now it feels complete. Since my dad died, no place ever truly felt like home. Not even the castle of lions. But now, in the arms of James, I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I finally feel home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipnuggets


End file.
